


Gone Too Far

by FlightoftheFantasies



Series: Avenger's Oneshots [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, God of Mischief, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Slow Build, pranks gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightoftheFantasies/pseuds/FlightoftheFantasies
Summary: Loki takes his pranks and mischief too far when he pulls a prank during a feast in front of the entire court that has you questioning whether or not a courtship with Loki is worth the effort.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is a Loki/Reader fic, but I use the name Asa for the reader because I absolutely HATE writing Y/N.

"By the Norns! Damn it Loki!"

You screech at suddenly being covered by some sort of freezing mystery liquid. You don't know what it is but you're not sure you really want to know. The Asgardian Prince lets out his signature laugh, followed by the echoing laughter from the rest of the court. You can even make out the boisterous laugh from Thor and his friends. By this point you are positively shaking and tears have welled up in your eyes. You don't know whether the surge of emotion is from anger, embarrassment or both.

This isn't the first prank Loki has pulled on you in the last week, but it by far has to be the worse.

You suck in harsh breath and hold your head up high, "Thank you Loki."

You speak in such a calm and even voice it quickly puts an end to Loki's laughing and he stands there giving up a puzzled look.

"Huh? For what?"

"For making the decision to leave and go back home much easier for me."

Loki's eyes go wide, "WHAT?!"

Your expression remains unwavering through his outburst,

"Well, clearly you no longer want me here, you have made that abundantly clear recently. So why should I stay any longer than necessary? I guess this also means the courtship can officially be called off. So again, thank you Prince Loki for making my decision to leave easier. Good-bye."

You walk out the dining hall with every ounce of dignity you can muster up while looking like a drowned rat.

Every member of court remains silent, watching you leave. The moment the doors shut behind you, whispers break out among the people. The scene that just played out before them is going to be something they talk about for days to come. The youngest prince has just been left speechless by the young woman he was supposed to be courting! And now she is leaving because of his pranks. Oh yes, this really is some juicy gossip to spread around.

"Brother! What was that?" Thor demands, rushing up to Loki.

"I-I… It was just a little prank. But, why… she just? I don't?"

Thor sighs, "Seems that silver tongue of yours has failed you Loki. You better fix this. That young lady is to special to lose because of your mischievous behavior. Good luck Brother, I'm sure you will need it."

Thor pats Loki on the back, leaving Loki to continue standing looking after where you just were, lost in a daze. What in the world is he going to do to keep you from leaving.

You, on the other hand, once you are out of the sight of the court, you take off running right to your quarters. You hope to make it back to your room before the sobs bubbling up finally break loose.

The second you are in your room and have the door shut, you slid down to the floor and just let the tears flow.

"Oh my Lady."

One of your hand maidens, Elkie, comes over to you, kneeling beside you to wrap you in a tight hug.

"I don't understand! We were getting along so well. I know he wasn't too keen on the idea of getting married but we were going slow, our fathers allowing us time to get to know one another. Why this? Why take such drastic measures to humiliate me if he just wanted to call the courtship off?"

Elkie gently rubs your back, "My Lady, I don't know what if going through his mind. I thought he was quite smitten with you. But don't worry, we can be gone by tomorrow morning if that is what you wish."

You nod your head, unable to speak.

"I'll get Runa to run you a bath and help you get whatever this is out of your hair. Then I shall go speak to the Queen's lady's and see if they can get word to ask the Queen for permission for an early departure.

"Th-thank you, Elkie."

"Anything for you my Lady." she gives you a soft smile.

She calls over the other handmaiden who takes you to the bathroom while Elkie goes in search of one of the Queen's ladies in waiting.

Queen Frigga gets the message from Elkie and to say she was mad would be an understatement. Hearing that her potential daughter-in-law wants to leave Asgard and go back home confused her at first, and then she heard of the stunt that her son pulled in during the feast after she had left.

"Loki! I could kill you right now!" Frigga shouts, storming into Loki's rooms.

"Mother?!"

"How could you do that to Asa?! She is a sweet and gentle woman, she would have made a wonderful wife for you! Why would you humiliate her like that? To make a fool out of her? If you wanted the courtship called off you should have just said something instead of pulling so many cruel jokes on her. I am so disappointed in you Loki!"

Loki stares down at his feet in shame, taking the verbal lashing his mother has to give out.

"I know Mother. I'm sorry."

Frigga glares at her son, "I'm not the one you should be apologizing too. And a simple 'sorry' is not going to fix anything. That poor girl is so embarrassed by what you have done to her, she has had her head handmaiden ask my permission to leave early tomorrow."

"What?! No! She can't! Please tell me you denied the request. Mother you can't let Asa go!"

"Why not? You have shown that you don't care about her, so why make her stay and endure the gossip and taunts that is going around at her expense because of you?"

"Because I love her!" Loki shouts at Frigga, his emotions bubbling up to the point he can no longer remain in control.

Frigga's face softens slightly, but keeps a hard look in her eyes, "Then why didn't you act like it? Why not say something sooner and treat Asa like a woman you care about?"

Loki sighs, collapsing to the foot of his bed with is head in his hands.

"I don't know. She thought my pranks where funny at first and I love to see her smile and I love to hear here laugh I just wanted to keep that smile on her face forever. I didn't mean to take it this far. Hel, at first it was just by accident that Asa got caught in one of my pranks, but she laughed it off."

"Because she probably realized the prank wasn't meant for her. But Loki, you started targeting her on purpose for pranks, and each prank getting more and more humiliating for Asa. You might not have meant to, but you hurt her, broke her heart by doing this to her. And I don't know if there is anything you could possibly do to make it up to her."

Loki lifts his head with a determined look on his face, "I've got to try. I can't lose her Mother. I won't."

Frigga sighs, "Do what you will Loki, but I'm not going to force her to be here any longer than she wishes. I will tell Asa she can leave tomorrow."

"But Mother…"

Loki tries to argue with Frigga but she simply hold up her hand to cut him off. She gives a shake of her head, putting an end to the discussion and makes her exit. Loki collapse back on his bed with a groan,

"What am I going to do?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final part! I really hope you liked it! Please leave a comment and kudos if you did! Thank you!

The following morning, Elkie and Runa have managed to pack all of your stuff in record time and at the crack of dawn you and every member of your household are set and ready to go home. Queen Frigga gave her permission last night for you to leave whenever you were ready; Odin even agreed and apologized that the courtship didn't end the way anyone had hoped.

Word had even been sent back you your mother and father that you were leaving Asgard and would be arriving home soon.

"Are you sure you want to leave so soon? You haven't even spoken to the Prince yet. Shouldn't you let him know that you are leaving today?"

"Why Runa? Why should I let him know? He wanted this. He wanted me to leave, to call the courtship off. Why would I want to see the look of joy on his face knowing that he has run me off? Why should I let him see that he won?"

Runa grabs you by your arm, "Then don't leave, don't run. Stay and keep your head held high. Prove that you won't stoop to his level of immaturity. Don't let anyone make you feel like your are worth less than you are, including a Prince. Lady Asa, you are not a coward who backs down without a fight, your father raised you better than that. Prove it."

She's right. Your father is a top general for the Vanir Army and had raised you to never back down from a fight. To always stand up to any challenge and defeat any enemy who stands in your way. Something you have always lived by. But yet this time, you can't seem to scrounge up any fight in you. You just want to go home and find comfort in your mama's arms; hoping your dad doesn't try and go kill Loki for the shit he pulled.

You give Runa a small smile, "I just can't Runa, I can't stay here and see him everyday. This is one time, I just don't have the fight in me. I want to go home."

Runa heaves out a sigh, giving your arms a squeeze, "Please, just give it a day or two. Right now you are running on emotions from last night, this could be a rash decision and one your regret. Talk to the Prince and he might…"

"Runa! Enough! I know you want to stay but I can't stay here! I cannot be here and deal with the heartbreak of knowing that the man I love can't stand the sight of me and turned his mischief against me! I'm not going to do that Runa, I'm not. If you want to stay, then fine, stay. But I'm leaving and I'm leaving now!"

You say nothing else and storm off away from Runa and everyone else. You manage to find yourself in the garden of the palace, in a secluded area where it is doubtful anyone will be able to find you. And there, in that small little section of the garden the tears start to fall once more. A sob is ripped from your throat as you double over, crying your heart break out into the silence.

Why? Why did Runa have to keep pushing the issue? Why can't everyone just leave you in peace and let you run away with your tail tucked between your legs? This is one fight you don't want to fight, one battle you feel you have already lost. You're grasping tightly to what dignity you have left, but Loki hasn't left you much to hold on too.

"Asa?"

You go stiff at the sound of the gentle, velvety voice that comes from beside you; a voice you were not in the mood to hear at the moment. Discreetly, you wipe your cheeks to try and hide the fact that you were crying. Straightening your back, you stare ahead and refuse to look at Loki.

"Prince Loki… Come to dump something else on me? Or did you figure out another way you can humiliate me?"

Loki sighs hearing the venom in your voice, "Oh Dear heart."

Your head snaps to the side to glare at him, "You have NO right to call me that! Do NOT call me that!"

Loki feels his heart break seeing the look of hatred in your eyes. Eyes that once held adoration and something close to love, now stare right through him to make him feel he has been shot right through the heart. He really has fucked up.

"Asa. Please, give me a chance to explain."

You shoot up, fists clench at your sides, "Why?! Why should I give you the time of day? I should not even be standing here right now after the shit you have pulled on me! You do not deserve for me to waste another second on you!"

Loki rushes over to you, taking ahold of your hands to make you sit back down, "Please, five minutes Asa. Just five minutes. You deserve an explanation to my behavior."

"Oh, like I can trust anything the God of Lies has to say?"

You watch his face fall, the light in his eyes dim and you feel bad for saying that, because you know that despite the mischief he causes, Loki has never lied to you.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I know that you'd tell me nothing but the truth. But Loki, you broke my heart. I thought, I thought maybe…"

Loki brings your hand up to his lips, kissing your knuckles, "I love you Asa. I'm not lying about that, I truly do and I'm sorry my actions of late have not shown that."

Your body relaxes, tears fill your eyes once more, "You say you love me, but why treat me as you have? I have a hard time believing you, though I know it's not a lie."

He cups your face to make you look at him, " I'm so sorry. I just..."

He sighs and lets his hands drop way, looking down to the ground. "You always get this biggest smile on your face watching me, and taking part in any kind of mischief I get into. I always want to make you smile and laugh, and you would laugh when I would pull small pranks on you. I just, let things get out of hand. It stopped being about making you laugh to being how could I out do myself next. I… I stopped considering your feelings."

"You're ego got in the way." you bluntly point out.

The "young" prince at least has the decency to not argue your point, and even looks ashamed to know you are right.

"Yeah. I guess so."

You both go silent; Loki giving you a chance to assess his reasoning.

You're not really sure what to do with this new information. You know he is telling you the truth, you know in your heart he regrets it, and you hope that something like that would never happen again. But there is a small part, but very loud part, that is full of doubt and telling you to not trust him.

"So, where do we go from here? What you said, it doesn't help anything, it almost makes things worse because I now I have to worry about your ego coming into play in any possibly relationship we have. I can't constantly worry that your ego is going to try and ruin things for us again."

Loki huffs, "What then? You still leaving? You're just done with us completely?" he pauses a moment, his face twisting to something not happy, "You don't love me do you? That's why it is so easy for you to leave."

"NO! Loki, I do love you. I love you so much that's why this hurts so bad. I don't want to leave, but I can't stay here and be constantly reminded of the hurt and humiliation. I just can't do it Loki. I can't."

Loki wraps his arm around your shoulders, pulling you into his side and holding you close. He presses his lips to the top of your head, but just needing to hold you.

"So what do we do?"

You sigh, "I don't know. I really don't."

You just sit there with your head resting on his shoulder. Feelings have been hurt, prides have been bruised, things that most relationships cannot typically survive. But despite all of that, and even though you still want to run away and go back home, you don't completely want to tell Loki good-bye and move on. It would be a challenge to trust him again and want to come back… Wait.

"I got it!" you exclaim, jolting upright.

Your sudden movements causes Loki to jump in surprise, "What?"

You look at him, eyes bright with a smile, "You like challenges; you are a planner, a thinker. Well, I have a challenge for you."

You obviously have captured Loki's interest, you see that twinkle in his eye come back.

"What?"

"I dare you to win me back. I'm still going to go home, but I dare you to make me want to come back, to make me never want to leave your side again. This you are up for it?"

That smile that you love so much, takes over his face, making his eyes crinkle at the side, "Oh Dear heart, I am beyond ready. I'll have you back at my side before you can fully get comfortable. I will not let you be gone long. I promise you that."

You catch Loki by surprise, leaning up to gently press your lips to his. Quick and innocent, that little kiss is enough to make your heart skip a beat. He runs a hand up, cupping the back of your neck to hold you in place. His lips seek yours out once more, for a deeper, longer kiss.

You let out a small whimper against his mouth, clenching at his shirt.

A voice comes from behind Loki, pulling you apart,

"Well, I see that you two have talked. Does that mean you will be staying Lady Asa?"

The regal, gentle voice of Queen Frigga has you and Loki both flustered and scrambling to straighten yourselves out.

"H-Hello your Majesty. Um, no. I um, I'll still be going home."

"But not for long," Loki interjects. "Asa won't be staying home for long. She is coming back shortly."

You smirk up him, "Only if you can step up to the challenge and not blow it."

Loki's arms wrap around your waist, pulling your back to his chest and resting his chin on your shoulder, "Trust me Dear one, I will not disappoint."

Frigga smiles at you, "I'm happy that you managed to work things out, at least partly. But Asa, if you are still going to leave today, you should head out now. Everyone is waiting for you.

You break away from Loki's embrace and give Frigga a slight curtsy, "Thank you Queen Frigga. Hopefully I shall see you again soon. Loki, walk with me?"

"Of course Dear one. Mother, I'll come find you after I see of my fiance."

Loki takes you by the hand and guilds you off to the Bifrost.

"Uh, excuse me, when did I agree to marry you? I don't remember you asking me." you ask in a teasing manner.

"You agreed by giving me the dare to bring you back. The moment you are back here, we are going to start planning our wedding."

"You seem awfully sure of yourself Prince Loki."

Loki spins you around, locking his arms around you, "I'm sure of the fact that I love you and I want you with me forever."

"Forever is a long time."

Dipping his head down, Loki rubs his nose against your, his lips just a breath away from yours, "Forever isn't long enoug


End file.
